bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 297
London Buses route 297 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Ealing Broadway and Willesden, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 297 commenced operation on 7 September 1968 between Willesden Garage and Perivale Bideford Avenue via Neasden Lane - Neasden - Wembley Park - Wembley Park Drive - Wembley High Road - Ealing Road - Alperton - Manor Farm Road - then via Aintree Road - Bideford Avenue - Dawlish Avenue - or Bilton Road - Horsenden Lane South - Dawlish Avenue as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was introduced to replace the withdrawn section of route 46 between Willesden garage and Perivale. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Alperton (ON) garage using AEC Regent III RTs. On 19 July 1969, the Monday to Friday service was converted to one man operation with AEC Merlins. On 25 October 1969, Saturday service was converted to one man operation and the Perivale loop was revised to operate in a clockwise direction only. On 5 February 1972, the route reverted to double deck operation with Daimler Fleetlines. On 24 January 1980, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 4 September 1982, the allocation was transferred to Willesden (AC) garage. On 2 June 1984, the route was extended from Perivale to Ealing Broadway and was rerouted westbound in Perivale via entire length of Dawlish Avenue instead of Rockford Avenue and Tavistock Avenue. On 29 September 1984, a Sunday service was introduced between Ealing and Wembley Arena. Part of the allocation was transferred to Alperton (ON) at the same time. On 2 June 1985, the Sunday service was extended from Wembley to Willesden. On 1 December 1990, the route passed to CentreWest operating from their Alperton (ON) garage and was converted to midibus operation using Wright Handybus bodied Dennis Darts except for a few Monday to Friday journeys which retained MCW Metrobuses. The route was rerouted southbound Monday to Friday mornings via Perivale Station instead of Bideford Avenue and Dawllish Avenue at the same time. On 6 July 1991, the MCW Metrobus journeys were withdrawn and Sunday routeing via Empire Way was withdrawn. On 30 May 1992, the route was rerouted in Alperton via Athlon Road and Manor Farm Road (south) instead of Manor Farm Road (north) and was rerouted in Ealing to operate direct via Castlebar Road instead of Eaton Rise and Montpelier Avenue. In September 1995, the Wright Handybus bodied Dennis Darts were replaced by Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 5 December 1998, the route passed to Metroline operating from their Willesden (AC) garage and was converted to low floor operation using brand new Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 28 June 2003, the route was temporarily converted to double deck operation using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents were introduced so that the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLF could be used on route W8 until a low bridge problem at Edmonton was resolved. The allocation was transferred to Perivale East (PV) garage at the same time. On 2 September 2003, the route was converted back to single deck operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and the Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents were transferred to Potters Bar (PB) garage for route W8. On 6 December 2003, the route was retained by Metroline and was converted back to double deck operation using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. On 23 June 2007, Alexander ALX400 and Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents on loan from First London were temporarily introduced so that the Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents could be used on route 7 until brand new East Lancs Olympus bodied Scania N230UDs arrived. On 31 July 2007, the Alexander ALX400 and Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents on loan from First London were replaced by Metroline Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. On 7 June 2008, the route was converted into a 24-hour service. On 6 December 2008, the route was retained by Metroline. On 7 March 2009, the allocation was transferred to Perivale West (PA) garage and the Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 11 December 2010, East Lancs Olympus bodied Scania N230UDs were introduced alongside the existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. In August 2011, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were replaced by brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. In June 2014, brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs were introduced alongside the existing East Lancs Olympus bodied Scania N230UDs and Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. From 1 August 2014 until 25 March 2015, a Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5TL demonstrator was trialled on the route. On 5 December 2015, the route was retained by Metroline. In August 2016, the route was converted to a full Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL and East Lancs Olympus bodied Scania N230UD operation. In June 2017, Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs were reintroduced alongside the existing Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs and East Lancs Olympus bodied Scania N230UDs. In August 2019, the route was converted to a full Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LH and Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL operation. Current Route Route 297 operates via these primary locations: *Ealing Broadway *Perivale Station *Alperton Sainsbury's *Alperton Station *Wembley Central Station *Wembley Park Station *Blackbird Cross *Neasden Shopping Centre *Neasden Station *Willesden Bus Garage External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 297, London Buses routes